1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator device, a resonator device manufacturing method, an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, a vehicle, and a base station.
2. Related Art
There has been a known oscillator of related art described in JP-A-2004-221793. The oscillator described in JP-A-2004-221793 has a configuration in which a resonator formed of a resonator element accommodated in a package and electronic parts electrically connected to the resonator are mounted on a flexible substrate and the flexible substrate is so curved that the electronic parts are arranged over the package of the resonator. The configuration described above allows a complicated assembly step to be avoided.
Use of the thus configured oscillator as an oscillator having a thermostatic function (oscillator with thermostatic oven), however, undesirably causes the following problem: That is, an oscillator with a thermostatic oven requires a heater for keeping the temperature of a resonator element constant. For example, when the heater is too close to the electronic parts, the temperature of the electronic parts greatly deviates from the temperature of the resonator element, and the frequency of the oscillator is therefore likely to vary. In contrast, when the heater is too far away from the electronic parts, the distance from the heater to the package increases accordingly so that the temperature of the resonator element cannot be controlled with precision, and the frequency of the oscillator is also therefore likely to vary.